Sixth Doctor - List of Appearances
< Return to Main Article: Sixth Doctor List of Appearances Television Doctor Who Season 21 * The Caves of Androzani * The Twin Dilemma Season 22 * ''Attack of the Cybermen'' * ''Vengeance on Varos'' * ''The Mark of the Rani'' * ''The Two Doctors'' * ''Timelash'' * ''Revelation of the Daleks'' Season 23 * The Mysterious Planet * Mindwarp * Terror of the Vervoids * The Ultimate Foe Season 24 * ''Time and the Rani'' Series 7 * ''The Name of the Doctor'' 2013 Specials * The Day of the Doctor Miscellaneous * A Fix with Sontarans Audio The Monthly Adventures * The Sirens of Time * Whispers of Terror * The Marian Conspiracy * The Spectre of Lanyon Moor * The Apocalypse Element * The Holy Terror * Bloodtide * Project: Twilight * The One Doctor * ...ish * The Sandman * Jubilee * Doctor Who and the Pirates * Project: Lazarus * Davros * The Wormery * Arrangements for War * Medicinal Purposes * The Juggernauts * Catch-1782 * Thicker Than Water * Pier Pressure * The Nowhere Place * The Reaping * Year of the Pig * I.D. * Urgent Calls * The Wishing Beast * The Vanity Box * 100 ** 100 BC ** My Own Private Wolfgang ** Bedtime Story ** The 100 Days of the Doctor * The Condemned * Assassin in the Limelight * The Doomwood Curse * Brotherhood of the Daleks * The Raincloud Man * Patient Zero * Paper Cuts * Blue Forgotten Planet * City of Spires * The Wreck of the Titan * Legend of the Cybermen * The Crimes of Thomas Brewster * The Feast of Axos * Industrial Evolution * Recorded Time and Other Stories ** Recorded Time ** Paradoxicide ** A Most Excellent Match ** Question Marks * The Curse of Davros * The Fourth Wall * Wirrn Dawn * The Acheron Pulse * The Wrong Doctors * Spaceport Fear * The Seeds of War * The Acheron Pulse * Antidote to Oblivion '' * ''The Brood of Erys * Scavenger * Breaking Bubbles and Other Stories ** Breaking Bubbles ** Of Chaos Time The ** An Eye For Murder ** The Curious Incident of the Doctor in the Night-Time * The Widow's Assassin * Masters of Earth * The Rani Elite * Last of the Cybermen * Criss-Cross * Planet of the Rani * Shield of the Jötunn * Vampire of the Mind * Order of the Daleks * Absolute Power * Quicksilver * Vortex Ice * Cortex Fire * The Behemoth * The Middle * Static * The Lure of the Nomad * Iron Bright * Hour of the Cybermen * The Hunting Ground * Memories of a Tyrant * Emissary of the Daleks * Harry Houdini's War * Blood on Santa's Claw and Other Stories ** Blood on Santa's Claw ** The Baby Wakes ** I Wish It Could Be Christmas Every Day ** Brightly Shone The Moon That Night The Companion Chronicles Series 4 * Night's Black Agents Series 5 * Peri and the Piscon Paradox Series 6 * Beyond the Ultimate Adventure Short Trips Volume I * The Wings of a Butterfly Volume II * The Doctor's Coat Volume III * Seven to One * Murmurs of Earth Volume IV * To Cut a Blade of Grass Series 5 * The Shadows of Serenity Series 6 * Prime Winner Series 8 * The Authentic Experience * Mel-evolent * The Darkened Earth Series 9 * Under ODIN's Eye Short Trips Rarities * Intuition Destiny of the Doctor * Trouble in Paradise Classic Doctors, New Monsters Volume One * Judoon in Chains Volume Two * The Carrionite Curse Bonus Releases * The Maltese Penguin * Real Time * Her Final Flight * Cryptobiosis * Return of the Krotons * Trial of the Valeyard Special Releases * Voyage to Venus * Voyage to the New World * The Light at the End * The Sixth Doctor: The Last Adventure ** The End of the Line ** The Red House ** Stage Fright ** The Brink of Death * The Legacy of Time ** The Avenues of Possibility ** Collision Course Jago and Litefoot Series 3 * Chronoclasm Series 4 * Jago in Love * Beautiful Things * The Lonely Clock * The Hourglass Killers Series 5 * The Age of Revolution Series 11 * Masterpiece Special * Jago & Litefoot Forever The Diary of River Song Series 2 * World Enough and Time * ''The Eye of the Storm'' The Lives of Captain Jack Volume Two * Piece of Mind Prose BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Business Unusual * Mission: Impractical * Players * Grave Matter * The Quantum Archangel * The Shadow in the Glass * Instruments of Darkness * Palace of the Red Sun * Blue Box * SynthesapiansTM * Spiral Scratch BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors Virgin Missing Adventures * State of Change * Time of Your Life * Millennial Rites * Killing Ground * Burning Heart